


in our blood

by traitorsinlove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Poetry, Post S4, Separation, bellarke poetry, bellarke reunion, bellarke separation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorsinlove/pseuds/traitorsinlove
Summary: Hey guys! I know I've been posting stuff a lot recently, and I'm trying to keep my stuff updated as much as possible. I am currently working on a new multichapter fic. I want to complete it before I begin posting because that'll be easier for me to update regularly. Until that little job is done, I hope you enjoy this new Bellarke poem that I whipped up today. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!





	in our blood

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I've been posting stuff a lot recently, and I'm trying to keep my stuff updated as much as possible. I am currently working on a new multichapter fic. I want to complete it before I begin posting because that'll be easier for me to update regularly. Until that little job is done, I hope you enjoy this new Bellarke poem that I whipped up today. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!

maybe shining is simply

in our blood.

where we come from,

the things we have seen,

the tragedies we have

endured and overcome.

we were forced to shine through

the darkness surrounding us.

 

i was your light.

and you were mine.

we shone like the stars

that we came from—

afraid yet resilient

in the face of war.

 

but every star burns out

one day.

and, my dear, we did.

we burned so brightly,

so fiercely,

that the universe couldn’t cope.

 

maybe shining is simply

in our blood.

until we meet again,

keep shining for me.

i will be for you.


End file.
